


Win or Lose

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Chess, Episode Related, Episode: s02e19 Judgment, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preferred tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win or Lose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene from the Season 2 episode "Judgment", and takes place while Archer and Kolos (his Klingon advocate) are imprisoned on Rura Penthe. It is Jonathan's voice.

 

“Are you familiar with the Human game of chess?”

Kolos and I are huddled over a meager meal, the ingredients of which I’d rather not know. It’s nearly freezing here in the prison mines of Rura Penthe. The food is barely lukewarm but it’s the only warmth we’re likely to have tonight. 

The old Klingon nods, chewing slowly to prolong the meal. “I am. One of my sons learned it from a trader… the son who would rather play games of war than fight as a warrior.” He shakes his head, but there is little disapproval in his voice. I’ve gotten to know him well enough to be aware of his contempt for contemporary Klingon priorities. 

“Do you play, Captain?”

“A bit, but I lose regularly to my Armory officer. We usually have a game ongoing, each of us making a move every day. He knows my weaknesses all too well.”

Kolos’ laugh echoes in the dim chamber. “That wouldn’t take much of a tactician to discern, I’m afraid.”

Having eaten as much of the meat as I can stomach, I set the plate aside and try to wash away the taste with a swig of stale water. “And what would my greatest weakness be?”

He settles back against the rock wall, scrutinizing my face. “You don’t appreciate the tactical value of sacrificing a piece to win the game.”

He’s right. I hope I never will.

 


End file.
